Rock-a-Bye Your Bear
"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" is one of the Wiggles' favourite songs that they always sing in concerts and some videos. It made its grand debut in The Wiggles. The Purple Wiggle would often sleep at the end, or a teddy bear mascot. written by Anthony Field, Greg Page Lyrics Everybody clap (clap clap clap) Everybody sing (la la la la la) Bow to your partner Then you turn around (Yippee!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh shh shh Bears now asleep Shh shh shh (Repeat to Beginning) ("Bear's Now Asleep, Shh! Shh! Shh!" Is repeated as the song fades out) Trivia *In the original 1991 album version, Jeff snores at the end and Anthony says "Turn that trumpet down! Bears are trying to sleep!". *The 2013 version was actually taped in a live studio with a teddy bear mascot who is sleeping at the end until the Wiggles wake him up. This can be seen in TV Series 7. *This song is usually one of the first songs performed in their concerts. *The instrumental track has three main versions. 1991-1996, a trumpet starts the song, from 1997 onward, an accordion starts the song, and since 2012, sometimes it starts with light piano. *The "yippee!" after "Then you turn around" wasn't yet added until 1996. *Anthony or Murray have played the guitar in this song. Appearances Video Performances *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time *Wake Up Jeff (Live In Concert Clip) *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *The Wiggles Movie *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potaotes! *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Big Birthday *Celebration *Taking Off! Episode Performances *Jeff The Mechanic *Your Body *Hygiene *LCAW: Episode 3 *LCAW: Episode 18 *Dorothy's Ballet (3-second A-capella) *Making Pies *A Wiggly Mystery (Concert) *S.S Feathersword *Fruity Fun *The Gorilla Dance (live) *We Can Do So Many Things *Shh! Shh! Shh! *Toot Toot! (Live at Wigglehouse) *Professor Simon's Musical Challenge - Arabic *Simon Goes Quackers (live) *Slow Motion Anthony *Apples and Bananas *Simon's Brush With Fame Album Tracks *The Wiggles *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *Wiggle Time *Live Hot Potatoes! *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *Celebration * Taking Off! * Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) Gallery Rock-A-ByeYourBear-CrowleHome.jpg|Crowle Home performance Rock-A-ByeYourBear-PlayschoolLearningSegment.jpg|Playschool GregSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Greg singing MonicaSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Monica singing JohnandMonica-Rock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|John and Monica singing the song on "Play School" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Live.jpg|1992 live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids having a teddy bears picnic Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Prologue2.jpg|"I know a song about teddy bears. Can you sing and do the actions with us?" RockaByeYourBear-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title ClareField.jpg|Clare Field SofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Sofia Silvestrini MurrayPlayingClassicalGuitar.jpg|Murray playing classical guitar AnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini Stroller.jpg|Teddy bear in stroller Rock-A-ByeYourBear-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1995Live.jpg|1995 live clip Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1996Live.jpg|1996 live from Wiggledance! Live in Concert Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1997.png|1997 version from The Wiggles Movie AnthonySilvestriniSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini singing this song in The Wiggles Movie Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|1998 version from Wiggle Time Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Blockbuster.jpg|Blockbuster live File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2000Live.jpg|2000 live File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2001Live.jpg|2001 live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Arthur introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TaiwaneseSongTitle.jpg|Taiwanese Song title AnniSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Anni singing Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Taiwanese.jpg|Taiwanese version ArthurPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Arthur playing acoustic guitar Rock-a-ByeYourBear-ToysRUs.jpg|Toys R US live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2004Medley.jpg|2004 medley Rock-A-ByeYourBear-WigglesWorld.jpg|Wiggles World live BeccyBluegrassSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Splish Splash Big Red Boat version BrettSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Brett singing the song on "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-MandarinLive.jpg|Mandarin live SamSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Sam singing this song File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Extra.jpg|Extra Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DreamworldLive.jpg|Dreamworld live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-iTunesLive.jpg|iTunes live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-PowerhouseMuseumLive.jpg|Powerhouse Museum live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-RoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Royal Children's Hospital video clip Rock-a-ByeYourBar-SiriusXMStudio.jpg|Sirius XM studio Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise video clip Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012.jpg|2012 version from Taking Off LachySingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Lachy singing this song Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013.jpg|2013 version from "Wiggly Showtime" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013Live.jpg|2013 live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS studio version Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|Westfield Parramatta clip Rock-A-ByeYourBear-104.3MYfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm performance File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store performance Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WestfieldWhitfordCity.jpg|Westfield Whitford City Rock-A-ByeYourBear-GoldenGrove.jpg|Golden Grove performance Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Hobart.jpg|Hobart performance Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013iTunesLive.jpg|2013 iTunes lve Rock-A-ByeYourBear-HydeParkLive.jpg|Hyde Park live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Arabic.jpg|Arabic version Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WigglyMashup.jpg|Wiggly Mashup Version Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1991 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1991 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2012 songs Category:1998 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Phillip Wilcher Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs